A Day at SPR
by Wink987
Summary: Just some Naru and Mai fluff.  Warnings:  May be OOC


A.N I know I should be working on Secrets at SPR but I wrote this ages ago and I wanted to post it. It's just some Naru and Mai fluff. Everyone is kind of OOC.

The quick brown fox thoughts (The quick brown fox)inner self thoughts 

"Mai, Tea!" were the first words Taniyama Mai heard when she walked into the SPR office, where she worked. She went into the kitchen to make the tea, without glaring or choosing an insult for her boss for asking for tea without saying please. Her boss, whom Mai had nicknamed Naru short for narcissist, was surprised (not that he showed it) at the lack of response. He quite looked forward to their daily fights, but he wasn't sure why. He watched Mai prepare his tea, just the way he liked it, and bring it to him.

Is it just the light or does Mai look worn out? She has shadows under her eyes too…

_**(Ask her what's wrong?)**_

It's none of my business if something is wrong! 

_**(Yes it is! Everything to do with HER is our business because we're in lo…)**_

"SHUT UP!" Naru shouted out loud. During his debate with his inner self, he hadn't noticed Mai had already handed him his tea, and was working already. Lin and Mai were now giving him puzzled looks. Naru shuffled the papers in his hand and made his way to his office. Lin and Mai were still giving his strange looks, so he stopped at the door to his office and snapped,

"What?"

Both of his employees quickly looked away and resumed their work. Naru stepped into his office and shut the door silently before either could gather up the courage to ask him what was wrong with him. He sighed quietly while running a hand though his hair.

I couldn't possibly have feelings for Mai…could I? 

_**(Well DUH!)**_

For the second time that day, Naru told his inner self to shut it, as well as a considerable amount of ahem bad language.

Lin felt a small smile tug at his lips while working. He knew exactly why Naru had been acting so strangely and it was quite amusing to watch him struggle with his feelings towards Mai. The smile disappeared when he thought of Mai. She had been acting strangely ever since she came in, almost acting cold towards them. Something was obviously troubling her and Lin made his goal to find out what that something was before the office closed for the night.

Mai frowned as she tackled the small mountain of paperwork on her desk.

How can I ask Naru? He was so angry last time! I didn't do anything wrong! I should be allowed to ask for something like that once in a while! Naru had no right to be so angry…but still…Naru in scary mode scares the living daylights out of me! I'd rather face any type of ghost, than face…

"Mai?"

Mai snapped out of her jumbled thoughts and smiled at her tall, co-worker, Lin, standing in front of her desk.

"Gomen, would you like some tea?"

Lin lifted his hands slightly to reveal two steaming cups of tea and said,

"I've already made us both tea. You've been working for hours; you should take a break."

Even though he tried to hide it, there was concern written all over his face. Mai smiled warmly at his thoughtfulness, unlike some other person she could mention.

"Thank you!"

Lin felt his frown slide a little, when he saw Mai smile so warmly. He handed her a mug and pulled up a chair. They chatted a little between sips of tea and Mai was thinking of how much Lin had opened up to her since the Urado case. She felt as though a wall between them was crumpling.

"Mai?"

"Hmm?"

Lin took a deep breath and said,

"Is-everything-okay? You're-not-ill-are-you? You've-been-acting-kind-of-distant-today-and-I-was-just-wondering, -is-there-anything-wrong?"

Mai blinked as she tried to make sense from the sudden rush of words and after a pause, answered with a small laugh,

"Everything's fine, Lin! I'm not feeling ill or anything like that. It's just…"

Lin saw Mai hesitate and frowned slightly.

"You know you can tell me anything, Mai."

"Yes, but…"

Lin waited patiently for Mai's answer and sipped some tea while doing so.

"It's just…I-need-to-ask-Naru-for-a-day-off-work-and-you-know-he'll-get-angry-with-me-again-although-I-should-be-entitled-to-a-day-off-work-and-I'm-scared!"

Mai said it all in one breath and turned away fro Lin, with an embarrassed blush. Lin almost choked on his tea before spluttering,

"Is-is t-that all? T-that's why you've been a-acting weird!?"

Lin couldn't stop himself from laughing and Mai turned around to face him once again.

This only made Lin laugh harder because he knew why Mai going way, even for a day, was such a bother to Naru. Mai was getting quite annoyed and shouted out,

"Lin!"

Her tone of voice made Lin calm himself down. He should know what Naru's wrath could be like and Mai's anger when provoked. To be honest, he was scared of both of them! So he said seriously,

"I'll come in with so it's not so bad."

Mai couldn't express how happy she was to hear that. She'd even been losing sleep over it. Mai ran over to Lin and hugged him while saying, 'thank you!' Lin chuckled at Mai's reaction and said,

"Well, let's get this over and done with."

They walked over to Naru's office door, took deep breaths and opened the door.

A couple of minutes later, Lin and Mai came running out and a dark presence came out after them, throwing books and heavy objects, mainly at Mai.

A.N. If you haven't guesses already, the dark presence is Naru.

"It's only one day off!"

"No! Never!"

"Mai, duck!"


End file.
